Evanescere
by Eldaraigne
Summary: [KagSess] Why do so many stories of true love end in tragedy and despair? Kagome thought.


Disclaimer: Well geez, I don't think Rumiko Takahashi is going to me the Inuyasha characters time soon don't you think. But then again, sharing is caring

Charlotte: Hello and welcome to my newest fanfic that is without a doubt a Kag/Sess one. –Takes off hat and bows extravagantly- I hope you enjoy it everyone

Hugs to people who review this story. Oh yeah, this fic is mostly based on some of Evanescene's song. And also, this story takes place a few years later and our tragic heroine's spiritual powers have increased A LOT.

P.s. That evil man-whore a.k.a Naraku is still alive 

**Chapter 1**

_50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you_

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome.

Who was currently being strangled by Kikyou's soul stealers, who were suspending her in mid air.

Over the past few years our tragic heroine had been kidnapped, held for ransom (namely the Shikon shards the Inu Tachi had in their possession), killed and then revived and then kidnapped some more but never in all her years had she been _strangled­ _by one of the dead miko's soul stealers. It was true she had been bound and tied against a tree by them but _never_strangled. In fact she had never been strangled before, come to think of it. Unless you count Sesshoumaru's hands wrapping around her throat in a harder than way than necessary. However, this time there was no one to save her as her usual savior was now currently on his way to making a one way trip to hell.

Earlier on our heroine had returned from the future and as fate would have it, she had been kidnapped for… was it the 10th or 11th time?

She had then been taken to a nearby clearing and Kikyou had set a barrier around the clearing only allowing a certain somebody to come through. The only happy thing was this time was that her kidnapper was not some power hungry youkai or some equally power hungry human but, this time it was Kikyou. She had been kidnapped told that the earlier Inuyasha agreed to go to Hell with her, the more chance Kagome had of surviving. Then she had watched as Kikyou lured Inuyasha. She had watched some more yet more, perhaps as the hanyou had practically skipped to his dead lover before somehow being caught in her not so warm embrace and being asked,

"Inuyasha, come to hell with me?" For the 100th time.

Now, every single insult she had learnt and picked up from the gruff, ignorant and rude hanyou was running around in Kagome's mind, cursing a certain supposed-to-be-dead-but-yet-alive-clay-miko and also an idiotic hanyou. What kind of friend or lover would want their friend/lover to go to Hell? From what she had heard, Hell wasn't exactly a place you wanted to be in, what with all the 'eternal damnation' going on. One thing she knew was that Kikyou sure as Hell loved the idea of burning for eternity in Hell.

She peeked out from under her long lashes. Her eyes widened at the sight. Kikyou was hugging, or rather, dragging a willing Inuyasha down into a gateway of Hell.

They were descending further and further until and then Kagome knew it was pointless to scream Inuyasha's name. It looked like one of those cliché magical movies where two lovers are finally reunited after a series of obstacles testing their love and willpower. Only that these two lovers were being sucked into Hell via a hole swirling with mysterious looking black winds. It looked a lot like Miroku's wind tunnel apart from the fact that the wind tunnel didn't have red flames surrounding the hole or blue energy cackling in the air surrounding the two figures. In fact, Kagome preferred the notion of being sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel as it looked relatively harmless compared to this gateway to Hell.

_So it's either: "Go to Hell Inuyasha as quickly as possibly before I die from lack of oxygen because of a revengeful spirit or Inuyasha! Or the other choice is Don't go! I'll die for you!" _Oh how she enjoyed black humour. Personally, she would prefer the first choice but she knew she would probably die of guilt afterwards, so it was a no win situation.

_Both ways I end up dying! Oh joy, the Kami's must love me or something. _

Oxygen was quickly becoming the essential that Kagome was lacking. As her vision started to blur, she noticed that now, only the tips of Inuyasha's ears were visible.

_5… 4… 3… Goodbye Inuyasha… 2… 1_

As soon as the two tragic lovers had finally arrived in Hell, the soul stealers evaporated into ash, as their mistress had no further use for them. Kagome lost consciousness as she met the ground again but, before the darkness draped itself around her,

"Sayonara Inuyasha." She whispered hoarsely before succumbing to a well-known friend.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_

**EARLIER ON**

"Sango! Miroku! Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted.

She released another purification arrow at the mass of youkai swarming around the village.

"I don't know Lady Kagome." Miroku answered, while Sango choose to shake her head. "However, the last I saw of him today was earlier, when he ran into the forest a few minutes walk to the west." He yelled over the din of youkai screaming.

"When he gets back I am going to sit him 100 times!" Kagome muttered under her breath before turning her attention back to the swarm of youkai Naraku loved sending to the Inu Tachi.

It was an hour into the battle and the entire Inu Tachi gang - excluding Inuyasha - were beginning to tire. The mob of youkai weren't diminishing and this particular mob seemed stronger than the usual mob Naraku sent out to play with the Inu Tachi. No matter how many times Hiraikotsu was thrown into the fray, no matter how many times Miroku released his wind tunnel and no matter how many times Kagome shot purification arrows at the swarm of youkai, only more youkai replaced the ones that had been blasted or sucked into oblivion. Hope was beginning to run out until a certain Taiyoukai showed up.

Sesshoumaru had been traveling with the Inu Tachi for just over a week now as they all believed Naraku's demise was soon to come. The gang had reclaimed more than three quarters of the Shikon mainly thanks to Sesshoumaru. Since the Taiyoukai had joined them, they had been able to reclaim shards much faster as Sesshoumaru usually took out the youkai in record time. At first Inuyasha had complained 24/7 about him showing off and how it was all boring, before Kagome decided to have some words with him, before Inuyasha finally agreed reluctantly that it was for the best. As soon as Sesshoumaru joined the fight, hope began to rise. His strength made up more than enough for Inuyasha's disappearance. His demonic speed didn't allow much time for the youkai to replace themselves. Pretty soon it was evident that the youkai were losing. As soon as every youkai that remained had been slaughtered, Kagome hurriedly bowed to Sesshoumaru before racing off into the forest Miroku had mentioned hours prior.

Before long she was near the centre of the forest when she heard two voices talking. Kagome instantly recognized one of the voices as Inuyasha, but the other voice was too soft to hear. Temper flaring, she stomped in the direction of the voices.

"Inuyasha, do you still love me?" the voice said.

Kagome froze.

There was only one person beside her that loved Inuyasha. _Kikyou._

"Of course I do Kikyou. I always have and always will." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"But what about my reincarnation?" Kikyou said softly.

"Keh. She's nothing more than a shard detector. Plus, you said she was your reincarnation. Nothing could be better than the original, Kikyou." By now Kagome had reached the clearing and was able to see what kind of mess Inuyasha had got himself into this time. Silent tears were coursing down her face.

_That stupid, stuck-up and arrogant Inuyasha!_ She thought. Sure, Kagome was used to him telling her off for being a weak, slow and fragile human – but really, she couldn't stand it whenever Inuyasha played with her heart. She fell to the floor sobbing as Inuyasha continued to insult her.

"Then, it means you will come with me right?" Kikyou's hollow voice sounding hopeful.

"Damn right I will. I would follow you anywhere." Inuyasha said in a tender voice that Kagome never thought was possible for such a rude and uncouth hanyou.

Kagome leant against a tree silently sobbing. No matter how many times Inuyasha ran off whenever Kikyou's soul stealers came in view or smelling range, Kagome always ended up crying herself to sleep, and, spent the next day avoiding the red clad hanyou.

"_Get back Kagome! I'll protect you." _

You didn't this time, Sesshoumaru did.

"_I'll always stay by your side."_

You failed, Inuyasha.

"_Whenever you need me, I will always be there for you."_

Oh really? Where were you this time Inuyasha? While everyone was risking their necks.

"_I love you forever."_

Tears marred her delicate features.

"I'll be back Inuyasha, when the time is right." Kikyou said, preparing to depart.

"No, wait!" Inuyasha said before capturing the waiting miko and claiming her cold lips.

Kagome had had enough. Inuyasha would always promise her things and then end up breaking them. She got up on shaky legs before blindly making her way back to her worried companions. When she got close the skirts of the forest, a cold voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Miko, you should not waste tears on a pathetic hanyou." The Ice Prince said.

"I'm not wasting tears on Inuyasha!" She cried before collapsing onto the ground.

"Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru said before walking away.

"You would do well to return to your companions before a stray youkai attacks you," He said without turning back.

"You would do well to not order me around you bastard!" She screamed.

Kagome gasped and quickly muttered an apology.

"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama, I let my feelings get to me _not that you would understand_." She squeaked out.

After a few seconds of silence she let out a breath she had been holding in. Peering around the forest and seeing it Sesshoumaru-free, she quickly ran to her companions. Taking a moment to compose herself, she forced herself to stop crying before calmly walking back to where camp had been set up.

"Kagome-chan! Thank god you're alright!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes, thank god. Otherwise I would never have been able to hold you again," Miroku sighed, but not before receiving a slap courtesy of Sango.

Kagome giggled. At least her friends would never turn away from her.

**PRESENT**

Meanwhile, in the forest surrounding the clearing, a pair of blood red eyes stared at the miko who was sprawled on the ground. Then it vanished.

_Oh yes, this was going perfectly to plan. Kikyou has done her job and as a result she has effectively removed a big obstacle. Now all that is left is the Taiyoukai of the West, Sesshoumaru. Once he is removed, the tajiya and the monk will be easily removed and then nothing will stand between his little vixen and the Shikon jewel. Victory has never tasted sweeter._

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

**KAGOME'S MIND**

_Why do so many stories of true love end in tragedy and despair? _Kagome thought.

**TALKBACK CORNER**

Charlotte: That's the first chapter dudes. Please review and I'll even allow flames XD. They make my lonely inbox look full. Flames are good. Actually no they aren't but if my story is truly that horrible, at least someone has taken the time to tell me )

Oh yes, and have you met my muse? –drags out her muse from a broom cupboard-

Queen of Zooropa: -pets subject- READ HER STORY OR I KEEL YOU ALL.


End file.
